Izanagi Kirara
by pokecharmer007
Summary: What if Muhyo and Roji had another helper in their bureau? Someone with a dark secret? Meet Izanagi Kirara, Roji's childhood friend who hailed from a long generation line of Onmyōji and a fellow companion of theirs in their supernatural adventures.


_Summary: What if Muhyo and Roji had another helper in their bureau? Someone with a dark secret? Meet Izanagi Kirara, Roji's childhood friend who hailed from a long generation line of Onmyōji and a fellow companion of theirs in their supernatural adventures._

**~Chapter 1: Rie and Taeko~**

It was a cooling autumn day as the sun was slightly overcast by fluffy white clouds and the road is littered with fallen autumn leaves. A chilly breeze swept through the hustling and bustling city of Tokyo. I breathed in the fresh air and sighed in bliss.

'What a beautiful day, today.' I thought as I watched the outside world going about their everyday lives. I was pretty much blissfully content feeling the wind on my face until I heard a commotion inside. 'Here we go again...' I sighed before heading inside to see what was going on while straightening my maroon knee-long turtle-neck dress.

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name's Izanagi Kirara, age 18, and a member of Muhyo's Magic Lawyer Office. I have straight peach-colored hair that is tied few inches from the end with a silver sleigh bell and unique fuchsia-colored eyes. People had asked me if both my hair and eyes are natural, which I replied a "yes, they are.". Though I do get a bit worried about it as none of my family members had the same colored hair and eyes as I do.

But you're mostly wondering what is a Magic Lawyer Office, right?

Well, let's just say that we're like real-time lawyers but instead of defending someone, we actually judge and sentence those of the other world, aka ghosts and spirits. We're actually a branch of a much bigger corporation called the Magic Lawyer Association.

Now, I want to tell you all about it but I have to fix a few things with my other two occupants of the office.

"Alright, you two." I said as I exited from the kitchen, my high-top sneakers softly squeaking against the floor. "What's the fuss about?" Looking up, I immediately sweat-dropped when the two of my colleagues are fighting over a Jabin... again. "Honestly..." I held a hand over my left temple to gently massage the migraine that is yet to come.

"Ah! Kirara, tell Muhyo to give it back! I bought it so I get it to read it first!" the one whining to me is my childhood friend, Kusano Jiro or Roji as I like to call him.

"Mwaha-ha-ha. Oh my, this is getting interesting..." the one who is reading said comic is Muhyo Toru, and believe it or not, he's our superior.

I sighed in exasperation as I watched the two fight over a stupid comic book, "I swear... the both of you..." It was then I noticed someone, a young girl roughly around the age of 15, at our office door so I walked up to her. "Good day to you." I greeted with a smile. "Do you have business with us?"

The girl didn't reply but nodded. I nodded back, "Alright. Please wait a moment." I turned back to the two who now each held a side of the Jabin that had been torn in half. "If you two are finished, we have a client." I firmly said as I planted my hands on my hips.

Honestly, must I be like a mother to them?

**~X~**

After things had calmed down, I was setting three cups of tea onto the coffee table before standing just on the left side of Muhyo. I could tell the girl was a bit put-off by the boys' behavior (I mean who wouldn't?) so when she looked up to me, I sent her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"S-Sorry. Let's start this properly..." Roji stammered as he straightened his tie before reintroducing our service. "If you have any ghost problems, just leave it to us. Welcome to our Magic Lawyer's Office!"

"Sheesh... work..." Muhyo muttered nonchalantly. I sighed at this. Muhyo never likes work for he said that it gets in the way of his sleep.

Roji ignored Muhyo's words and continued to introduce the staff, "This is Muhyo Toru, the Magic Lawyer." he gestured to said boy who yawned before turning to himself. "And I'm his assistant, Kusano Jiro. Just call us Muhyo and Roji!" An awkward silence loomed over the room after the introduction. "O... K..."

"Idiot." Muhyo bluntly said while I nervously laughed.

The girl looked us over until her eyes fell to me, "What about her?"

I was surprised, really. Normally most clients we had never bothered asking for my name because they would think I'm either their caretaker or a maid. And I'm not mad that Roji forgot to introduce me either since I'm mostly never around whenever a client's here.

I gave her a smile before introducing myself, "Izanagi Kirara, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'm a member of this office as well, though I mostly take care of these two." I added as I stood behind the boys. "You know how they are, as you have seen just now." I giggled at their flushed faces but stopped when I noticed something on her legs. My eyes narrowed a bit before reverting back to normal. "Now, can you tell us your name?"

"...Inoue... I'm Inoue Rie..." the girl replied.

"What a depressive person." Muhyo commented but was shushed by Roji who asked what her business is with us.

"When you say "Magic Laws"... is that like exorcism?" Rie asked.

"You can say that." I replied. "The laws were made to stop the annual increase of crimes committed by ghosts. They're kind of like rules and regulations for the ghosts and spirits to abide. Break those rules and you're judged." Rie wasn't so convinced and I can't blame her for not many people know of the Association, let alone believe in ghosts.

"Heh, it's hard to explain with words. Should I give you a demonstration?" Muhyo said as he flipped open his magic law book. "Although it's a pain."

"But how can you give a demonstration when there aren't any ghosts?" Roji asked.

"Kirara, move the desk aside, will you?" Muhyo ordered while ignoring Roji's question. I sighed as I quickly shifted the desk aside. "Your feet... They've become heavier lately, haven't they?"

Rie looked shocked while I was interested at what was attached to her legs which, it seems, she can see them too from the way she let out a loud scream. Two fox-like ghosts were coiled around her lower calf and were staring hungrily at her. It's not so common for people to see them for most ghosts hide from human eyes while there are some deliberately wanted to be noticed.

"Animal spirits! They gradually suck away energy from the person they attach themselves to..." Roji explained while Muhyo called out his sentence.

"Magic Law Article 884, "Illegal parasitism by animal spirits". For this crime, I pronounced the sentence of "Banishment"." a ball of light appeared in front of the spirits and shone so bright that the spirits faded into nothing, successfully banishing them. I helped calm Rie down who was almost at the edge of the couch. "There you go. That's the magic law." Muhyo said as he closed the book. "So, where is this ghost you want to send to hell or some other world?"

Rie seem confused so Roji explained to her, "A-Animal spirits usually attach themselves to people weakened by their worries over ghosts... So if you can, please tell us. What is it that brought you here?"

I can feel her shivering so I grabbed both her hands in a comforting manner and nodded my head for her to say it. "Th-The fifth platform..."

**~X~**

The next day,

Muhyo, Roji and I were standing in front of JR Hashiki Station by a request from Rie who should be finishing her classes soon. I slightly tilted my casket hat higher so I could get a good look at my surroundings while pulling my cardigan closer to myself for more warmth, though I mostly see people snickering at our direction which I can tell why.

"You know, Roji. Not to be mean or anything but we could have just gone out in our normal clothes." I said as I eyed their so-called disguises, which I'm lucky enough not to wear. Instead, I wore a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans with white ballet flats and a small sling-bag.

"Eh?! But I dressed us up as detectives so that Rie wouldn't notice us. You could have changed into the one I prepared for you- AAAHHH!" he shouted at the last bit when Muhyo threw down his glasses, causing it to shatter. "That cost 2000 yen!"

"You idiot!" Muhyo shouted back as he threw off his hat as well. "It's making us stand out!"

I patted Roji on his shoulder, "There, there." We then followed Muhyo who stopped in front of a shop where we saw Rie and her friends entering. We soon entered after them and sat down at a table just a few tables away with a plant divider to blow their view of us. I went to order us some donuts and drinks. Might as well, so we won't be labeled as suspicious. Once I returned, I sat down beside Roji and watched how Rie interacted with her friends.

"So Rie comes to Mister Donuts with her friends after school." Roji said as he sipped his drink while I chewed on a doughnut. "She does seem a bit depressed. But I'd say she looks quite ok." Rie does seem to look quite happy but still I can see that underlying sadness. "I guess I was worrying too much about her..."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Muhyo commented. At that moment, we watched as Rie changed her seat to the table just beside hers.

"She's... moving away? Why? Huh? H-Her face... She's getting paler by the second. Even her hands, they're shaking now. Wha-"

"She must have seen the platform." Muhyo explained. "The seat she was sitting at just now? It gives a clear view of the 5th platform."

"I see..." I muttered as I worriedly watched Rie. "Poor girl... She must be badly terrified." I then thought back to what she told us just yesterday.

_"The... The girl on Platform 5?" Roji repeated._

_Rie nodded, "Yes, on the fifth platform in Hashiki Station. It's rumored that the ghost of a girl appears there..."_

_My mind clicked when I heard that, "Isn't that the one where the ghost tries to pull people off the platform?"_

_"Wait?! You knew?!" Roji exclaimed. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell Muhyo?"_

_I blinked in confusion and Muhyo answered for me, "She did."_

_"Then why did you leave it?!"_

_"It wasn't my job." Muhyo simply replied. Translate that, it means "I want my sleep."_

_"So... what about this ghost?" I asked, turning the topic back to its course._

_"The girl on Platform 5... Rumor says that she's my former classmate, Ozakaki Taeko. We were friends... I think she can't leave this world."_

_"Why do you say that?" I asked, feeling a bit of dread in the pits of my stomach._

_"Because Taeko... She was... It can be said that I killed her..." Rie then went to tell us how both her and Taeko had met and how they always do things together. They were inseparable. But then Rie started making new friends while Taeko was home sick. Since then the once best friends started to drift apart. Then one day, when Rie and her new friends from the volleyball club were heading home, Taeko was there and started blaming her new friends for taking her away. Rie couldn't take it and denied any relation to her. It was there when tragedy struck._

_"Since then... I've been visiting her grave. I've been apologizing many times."_

_"...Since the accident, have you gone there?" Muhyo asked._

_"I-I'm too scared... I can't go!" I didn't need to be a genius to know what Muhyo meant by 'there'. But..._

"Are you seriously going to make Rie go to the 5th platform at 2AM?" Roji asked.

"Yeah, it'll be easier if we bait Taeko with her. Or would you rather be the bait?"

"N-No, that's not what I meant..."

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation for I was too worried for Rie as she waved goodbye to her friends. 'Rie... To be terrified and guilty from knowing that you unintentionally killed your best friend...' I winced when an unpleasant memory resurfaced in my head. 'Like me...'

"-Till the part where we lure the ghost out." I snapped out of my trance and turned back to the conversation. "But after that, Kirara will talk the matter out so that the ghost can leave in peace! That'll be the best."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the best negotiator out of the three of us. Besides, if that doesn't work, you could exorcise it away."

I processed his plan in brain before intertwining my fingers and resting my chin on them, "That's nice and all, Roji. But there're two things you're wrong." I said in a serious tone. I turned to face him and he can already know that I'm dead serious on what I'm about to say. "Exorcism can exterminate the ghost but they will never be send to either heaven or hell. The other thing is,"

"What if... the ghost didn't listen?" Muhyo cut in. Roji had a confused look. "Hehe. Let's hope there won't be any problems..."

**~X~**

Night had fallen as we made our way to the station. "OK! 10 mins before 2:00!" Roji whispered as he and I helped boost Rie over the fenced gate. "We'll stay some distance away from you so that the ghost won't notice us."

"You go to Platform 5 first." Muhyo said. It was then I noticed Rie was shivering, not from the cold but of fright. "What's wrong? If you want to quit this, you'll have to decide now. Hehe."

At first, she seemed hesitant but finally took off towards the platform. I whispered a good luck to her, knowing she might need it.

"Would Rie be okay?" Roji asked Muhyo as I kept a close eye on her even though I could barely see in this pitch darkness.

"How should I know?"

"But she thinks her friend became a ghost because of her and she's trying to-" Roji was cut off when a hand clapped onto his shoulder.

"Hey, you kids!" we jumped at the voices. "What are you doing here at this time?!" we turned to find two policemen, apparently on patrol.

Damn it, Muhyo! Didn't you say that no one would be here at this time of the night?!

Suddenly, the two policemen fell to the ground unconscious and the tall-tale sounds of snoring from one of them. I noticed the black feathers sticking out of their necks and immediately know who it was.

"Tengu!" I called out when a small figure appeared before us.

"Milady!" Tengu cried out as he flew towards my outstretched arms. Tengu is one of my Shikigami that served under me, along with nineteen other Shikigami*. He takes the form of a small anthropomorphic crow wearing what resembles Shinto priest robes. "Are you hurt?! Those brutes didn't touch you or anything, did they?!" And as you can see, he's very protective of me.

**(Shikigami: It is thought to be some sort of kami, represented by a small ghost.[1] The belief of Shikigami originates from Onmyōdō. Shikigami are said to be invisible most of the time, but they can be made visible by banning them into small, folded and artfully cut paper manikins. There are also shikigami that can show themselves as animals or birds.)**

"I'm fine. You knocked them right out before they could do anything." I reassured him as he kept checking me over for any bruises or scratches.

"Hehe, good timing you have there, bird man." Muhyo commented as he and Roji climbed over the gate. I followed suit with Tengu helping me and Roji catching my fall.

"How long will they stay like that?" Roji asked.

"They'll stay like this for about three days straight." Tengu informed as he fluttered down to my side.

"Three days?!" Roji exclaimed before noticing the fog that had uncovered over the station. "Huh? It's foggy..."

"No, it's not fog." Tengu said as he stood protectively in front of me while my body started to shake, which doesn't seem to bode too well with me whenever I do that.

"This stink. It must be Reirin..." Muhyo said with a smirk.

"R-Reirin? You mean the highly concentrated aura that Jibakurei* release? I-If so much of it is being released...?!"

**(Jibakurei: Earth-Bound Ghosts. Ghosts that have strong desires to remain at one place, choosing a place that has great meaning to them, whether bad or good. They have highly-concentrated auras and are often harmful.)**

I dropped to the ground as I held my body together to stop shaking. "K-Kirara/Milady?!" I heard Roji and Tengu called me and felt arms around me. "Kirara, you're trembling pretty badly..."

"Hehehe, the time loss caused by those stupid policemen may cost a life..."

"Milady, can you stand?" Tengu asked me. I could barely nod as I tried to lessen the shaking.

"R-Rie... S-She's..." I was cut off when we heard a scream down at Platform 5.

"Muhyo! That thing!" Roji pointed to a ghost that looked like a giant centipede but with a human head and many human hands.

"It's Taeko's spirit. Although it's more a monster than spirit now." Muhyo commented as we ran towards them. Well, I tried since I still could not stop shaking.

"Because of train accidents, many Jibakurei tend to linger in stations. That thing's the result of all their feelings of hate building up together." Tengu explained.

"We have to hurry!" I shouted.

"Hehe, it'll be a miracle if she's still unharmed." Muhyo said.

I prayed to every deity I know that we'll be able to save Rie but when we reached, my eyes widened at the sight in front of us. "Rie!" Rie's being consumed by Taeko, and if this keeps up, Rie'll be nothing but a husk.

"-Magic Law Article 244, Illegal Attachment-" Muhyo was cut off when a hand made its way to him but was stopped by Roji who protected him.

"Roji! Muhyo!" I cried but was immediately tackled by Tengu before an arm whisked by, just inches away from my head.

"I WOOOON'T LET ANYONE COME IN BETWEEEN RIEEE AND MEEEE!" Taeko warned. "LOOOOOK, RIEEEEE. I'VE GOT SOOO MANY HAAAANDS! I ATTAAACHED MANY HAAANDS! SOOOO THAT I CAN HOOOLD MORE HAAANDS WITH YOUUU!"

"If we don't do something quick, there'll be nothing of that girl left!" Tengu said.

"Please, Taeko! You have to stop! If you keep this up, you'll kill Rie as well! Do you want that?!" I shouted to her, hoping it'll make her let go.

"KIIILL RIEEEE?"

"Heh... good for you. You should find them useful in hell." Muhyo said as two large cracks on the ground appeared, almost resembling like eyes. "Illegal Attachment of Objects to Ghost and Interruption on Execution of Magic Law. For these crimes, I pronounce the sentence, "Hades's Dinner"!"

The floor just below Taeko and Rie opened up like a huge mouth and swallowed up both of them. "Ah! He swallowed Rie too!" Roji exclaimed.

"Shut up and watch. Those that don't suit his taste will be spat back out." Muhyo answered. Then suddenly, Hades spat out Rie who seemed to look fine. I breathed a sigh of relief and was about to go over when I noticed Rie was pulling something else out. Once they were fully pulled out, we saw that it was Taeko but she seemed smaller than before. "Hades's saliva must have removed the excess aura of the ghost. However..."

Hades started mumbling out words I cannot understand but I can tell it's not good, "Muhyo, what did he say?"

"Well, to put it simply, he's saying that if we don't give him back his meal, he'll send us all to hell." he replied. I knew it!

"W-What?! Can't you at least make it so that Taeko doesn't get sent there? Can't you do something, Muhyo?!" Roji panicked.

"Aren't you misunderstanding something? Taeko has committed crimes. And crimes must be punished." Hades then started shouted and his mouth opened wider, intending to bring both Rie and Taeko down.

"Oh my, it sure is a long way down." Tengu commented as he flew over the mouth.

"Muhyo, where does this lead to anyways?" I asked out of curiosity, though not exactly the appropriate timing.

"Hades's stomach connects directly to hell so you get the idea what'll happen if you fall down there."

My eyes widened and I quickly turned to the girls, "Rie, let Taeko go! If you don't, you'll get dragged down to hell with her!"

"Taeko! I'm sorry! If only I held your hand then, this wouldn't have happened!" Rie apologized. "But... I'll never again... let go of you!"

"So you're okay with that, huh?"

"Yes, I-"

"NO... YOU... CAN'T... RIE..." Taeko cut in. "BUT I'M HAPPY... YOUR HAND... THANK YOU..." Finally, Taeko slipped her hand off and down she went. We watched as Taeko fell deeper and deeper into Hades while I comforted a crying Rie. I heard Muhyo muttered some words and Hades replied back before slipping back to the underworld.

"Muhyo, what did he say?" I asked.

"Hades changed his mind. Taeko has been sent to the Styx instead." Muhyo informed as he closed his book. I smiled widely before telling Rie the good news. If Taeko had been sent to the Styx, she has a chance to go to heaven instead.

You know, Muhyo might come out as a cold, blunt and heartless person but deep inside, he has a big heart.

**~X~**

Two days had passed since Rie's and Taeko's case. I was preparing tea for Roji and Me as Muhyo is still sleeping but that's nothing new since he used up his energy after sentencing Taeko. Roji's by Muhyo's bed as usual and I was about to bring the teacup tray to them when we heard knocking on the door and a "Excuse me!" Neither of us moved nor stood up to answer it.

"Excuse me! Oh no, the time! I'm going to be late!" we heard Rie said. We stood where we are until we heard footsteps going away.

I sighed. 'Muhyo's Magic Lawyer's Office, Rule #1: Meeting the client of a closed case is forbidden.' I slightly opened the curtains and watched as Rie ran passed the window.

"I'm glad to see that she's much happier now..." Roji muttered.

"Yeah. It's like a huge weight have been lifted off her shoulders. The guilt of being the one who killed Taeko, even by accident, can take a toll on anyone." I replied.

"It's too bad we can't meet her again..."

"It's a rule that Muhyo imposed. Or else, she might get hurt by the ghost we have to deal with in the future." We watched as Rie ran out of our sight before I went back to setting the tea on the table. "...Roji, where are you going?" I turned back to him as he was about to wear a ridiculous wig. He's already donned in a suit and a mustache.

"J-Just to say hello to Rie..." he stammered.

I sighed, "You know the rule, Roji."

He immediately clung to my waist. "It's just for a little while, please! Just don't tell Muhyo. I promise I'll do all the dishes for the next two months and do all the grocery shopping!" He begged and pleaded while trying to do the impression of a kicked puppy.

I smiled nervously, "Well, as much as I wanted to, I can't..."

"Why not?!"

"That's because..." I then pointed to where Muhyo's bed is, "Muhyo's awake now." Which was strange as he always sleeps three days in a row after using the Magic Laws.

"Roji..." Muhyo was already grabbing Roji's head in an attempt to crush it.

"Can't I talk to her for a bit if I'm using a disguise?!" Roji argued.

"Idiot, your disguise is so terrible, that people'll be laughing at you again." countered back.

I sighed at their arguing before noticing a note by the door. 'Rie must have left it there.' I went to pick it up and read it before a soft smile spread over my face. 'Thank you for everything. From Inoue Rie. On the behalf of Taeko, who should be in heaven by now.' I giggled before turning back to the boys. "Alright, you two. Stop bickering and drink your tea. Especially you, Muhyo. We all know how grouchy you can get after waking up from a long sleep! And Roji, take off that ridiculous costume!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"Honestly, must I be like a mother to you?" I teased with a smile as we enjoyed our cups of tea.


End file.
